unmariofandomcom-20200214-history
Buper Bario Bros 2: Queen of Blades
Main Characters * Bario * Baluigui * BaPeach * Batoad * BaBowser Npc's * Adam Sandler * Adolf Hitler * Alex McCree * Allan Lurie * Angela Anaconda * Antoine Dodson * Apple Jack * Arthur * Ash Ketchup * Asuna (SAO) * Banana Joe * Batman * Bill Cosby * Bob Ross * Bulby (Jimmy Neutron) * Bunny Girl * Captain Crunch * Carly Shay (ICarly) * Cat Peach * Cat Queen * Chief Keef * Chris Chan * Christian Bale * Chuck (Angry Birds) * Chunky Kong * Cloud (Final Fantasy) * Coco Bandicoot * Colonel Sanders * Cookie Monster * Cranky Kong * Crash Bandicoot * Cream (Sonic) * Curious George * Daisy * Danny Devito * Dedenne (Pokemon) * Diddy Kong * Dixie Kong * DJ Khaled * DK * Double D (Ed, Edd, Eddy) * Dr. Emmett "Doc" Brown * Dwayne Johnson * Ed (Ed, Edd, Eddy) * Eddy (Ed, Edd, Eddy) * Eggman * Elsa * Earthworm Jim * ET * Fisher Price Telephone * Funky Kong * Gabe Newell * Ganon * Gardevoir * George Lopez * Girl Shy Guy * God * Goku * Goofy * Grimace * Gru * Hannah (Scary Godmother) * Happy (7 Dwarfs) * Hideo Kojima * Hillary Clinton * Hugh Laurie * Inspector Gadget * Isabelle (Animal Crossing) * Jerry Seinfield * John Cena * Johnny Test * Jontron * Keifer Sitherland * Keiji Inafune * Kenneth Baker * Kiddy Kong * King Harkinian * Kirito (SAO) * Kirby * Knuckles * Kyu (Hunie Pop) * Lanky Kong * Liz (Crash Bandicoot) * Mac Tonight * Mario * Mayor Mc Cheese * Michele Obama * Miku * Miley Cyrus * Mungo Jerry * Naruto * Nicholas Cage * Nolan North * Nostalgic Critic * Notch * Obama * Patrick * Paul Bart * Peach * Pepe the Frog * Peter Griffin * Peter Molyneux * PewDiePie * Phil Phish * Pink Guy * Pony Mario * Rainbow Dash * Rambi the Rhino * Rayman * Red (Angry Birds) * Reggie * Ronald McDonald * Roy Campbell * Samus * Satan * Scooby Doo * Seto Kabia * Shia La Buff * Shulk * Sid the Sloth * Snopp Dogg * Sonic * Spider Man * Spongebob * Spooky Yoshi * Squidward * Squirrel Boy * Stephen Hawking * Super Man * The King (Burger King) * The Lorax * Thomas the Tank Engine * Tim Allen * Tim Schafer * TingleTingle * Tom (Tom and Jerry) * Tom Nook (Animal Crossing) * Tommy Wiseau * Vinny (Vinesauce) * Vulcan Ebin * Waluigi * Wario * Willy Wonka * Woomy (Splatoon) * Yoshi * Yu Gi Oh * Yee * Yoshi Iteams * Banana * Bubble * Burger * Cheese * Cheese Sandwich * Clock * Donut * Doritos * Flower * Gernade * Gun * Iron Sword * Kit Kat * Pepsi Can * TNT Box * Starbucks Cup * Toast * Tomato Sauce * Weed Enemies * Ant * Armadillo * Bat * Bear * Beetle * Bomb * Camel * Cat * Crab * Dog * Donkey * Eagle * Eye * Flappy Bird * Frog * Gargoyle * Hamster * Hog * Horse * Llama * Monkey * Moose * Octopus * Piranha * Pony * Rat * Rhino * Rocket Penguin * Seagull * Shark * Skeleton * Skunk * Spider * Tank * Toad * Turtle * Venus Fly Trap * Worm Bosses * Macho Man * Giga Pudding * Mr.Electric * Mecha Bandicoot * Death Egg Bot * Sarah Kerrigan (StarCraft) Worlds World 1: Gilligan's Island (Boss: 'Macho Man) *KFC *Fire Island *Peach Beach *Rock Ruins *Demon Castle '''Npc's: 'Bunny Girl, *Bunny Land *Corn Fields *Rainbow Road '''World 2: Russia (Boss: 'Giga Pudding) * Russia Overworld * You're Parent's Basement * Pennsylvania - Gettysburg * Lava Temple * Hell * Krazoa Palace '''World 3: 'Space ('''Boss: Mr.Electric) * Alien Ship * Moon * Saturn * Crystal Space World 4: 'Candy Land ('Boss: Mecha Bandicoot) * Overworld * Bee Hive * Spoppy Castle 'World 5: 'Demonic World * Overworld * Flesh Mall Soundtrack * Main Menu * Gilligian's Island * KFC * Fire Island * Peach Beach * Giga Pudding Boss * Pause Screen * Credits Trivia * This game took 22 years to make * There are 277 copies for this game Category:Shames